Cellular network providers purchase rights to portions of a frequency spectrum to provide data communication services to end users. For example, a network provider may be allocated a block of 10 MHz for transmitting data to the end user. However, under some data communication protocols, such as High-Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA), for example, a wireless communication device utilizes a bandwidth that is substantially less than the bandwidth allocated to the network provider. In HSDPA, for example, a single carrier is 5 MHz. Thus, under the HSDPA protocol, a wireless communication device is utilizing only a 5 MHz carrier in spite of having 10 MHZ of available bandwidth for the network provider.